


An Early Treat

by WhatsLeftOfSky



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsLeftOfSky/pseuds/WhatsLeftOfSky
Summary: Vani is a sad bunny. Roxas tries to cheer him up.contains: indirect reference to the pandemic and a curse word, because Vanitas.
Relationships: Roxas/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	An Early Treat

“Hey,” Roxas’ voice cut through the deafening silence. Vanitas didn’t turn back to look at him. He sighed and embraced the brooding boy in a loose hug, nuzzling between the crook of his neck. Still no response. One eye dared peek at his boyfriend; lips thin and straight, stoic, perhaps shocked from the rumors currently circulating Twilight Town. Roxas tried again.

“Hey _buttface_ , I’m talking to you.”

“Go away.”

The fact that he didn’t throw an insult back worried Roxas. It was rare to see Vanitas in a vulnerable state. He’s usually either locked tight or a complete wreck of insanity; Always extreme on one side or the other, no middle ground. _This_ was a cross between middle-ground and apathetic — something that’s more common in Roxas than Vanitas.

Roxas wasn’t gonna leave him alone though. He knows Vanitas didn’t want him to leave. So he took a hold of his hand, led him to the couch and they lay down cuddling. 

Roxas was fond of cuddling. Vanitas was _starved_ for cuddling. The blond was more than happy to cuddle all day and night, having him close and taking in the comfort that neither wanted to let go of the other.

Usually, it’s Roxas that’s the little spoon, but today, Vanitas could use the extra pets. He had been worrying for quite a while and having one of his worse fears realized was hitting him hard. Roxas felt sorry for him. 

“I can’t believe they’re gonna cancel Halloween! That’s downright evil. What about the scares and the candy and my costume!? This is shitty. Foul play. Straight up _propaganda_.” Vanitas groaned and bared his jagged teeth. He balled his fist and hit the lower side of the couch. Roxas rubbed circles on his back.

“It’s gotta be a lie right? There’s no way they’re gonna cancel Halloween because of some stupid plague.” Vanitas hovered above Roxas with a pout.

“Ah...” It was Roxas’ turn to avoid his gaze and Vanitas grunted at him. “I can’t say anything is for sure, to be honest. It’s kind of been wild with all the world-wide stuff and pretty much everyone told us to stay put.”

Vanitas tensed up, eyes balling and practically staring Roxas down. Roxas formed a half-lopsided smile, but it too washed away into a gentle curve down. Vanitas’ anger deflated less gracefully and he let out a deep sigh.

“We’ll find a way.” Roxas pet his head, quiet shushes and the afternoon light helped eased Vanitas faster, though his mind was still in peril.

“How?” Vanitas asked, short and hopeful. Roxas couldn’t keep it a secret anymore.

After a short exchange and a corridor later, Vanitas was having an absolute _blast_ , running around with a mad grin and scaring everyone to a horror-filled glee that could rival Jack’s _Pumpkin King_ tittle in a breeze. Despite Roxas worrying Vanitas might decide to outright stay and live here, it was worth seeing him smile and being the happiest child in Halloween Town.

**Author's Note:**

> this was part of a one paged challenge i did to train my writing muscles, but an obscure thing called depression keeps messing with me, so i thought, "might as well" and decided to post it. sorry that it's short, but hopefully it's still enjoyable :)


End file.
